Best Day of my Life
by MidnightBlueMoon179
Summary: Duncan and Courtney haven't spoken in forever and a decade and one liife changing decision made by Courtney changes all that and brings them back together.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first fan-fic so please take it easy on me with the reviews. Now I present "Best Day of My Life"_

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything you can't sue me suckers, ha - ha!_

* * *

_Courtney's Pov_

"Ugh! Why is today so boring!?" Yelled the aggravated C.I.T.

After an unsuccessful search for something to watch she decided to call someone to hang out with.

"Let's see, Alexis, Amy, Bridge, Carly, Dana, Duncan…"

_Should I call Duncan?_

_Yes you should_

_Who said that?_

_Your conscience_

_Ok, why should I call Duncan? I mean I broke up with him two years ago, and he probably doesn't want to hear from my anyway_

_You should call him cause you still like him_

_What!?_

_You heard me, you still like Duncan_

_No I don't_

_If that was true you wouldn't be having an argument with you-self right now_

_Ugh, why do I always have to be right, fine I'll call him_

**Two minutes later**

"Hello, can I speak to Duncan?" she asked nervous

"This is he."

"Hi Duncan it's Courtney."

"Princess!? Hey, long time no hear, what's up?"

"Umm… You can feel free to say no to this, but I was wondering if you weren't busy, maybe we could do something?"

"I'm free."

"Ok, so I'm in the mood for sports for some weird reason. Want to play baseball?"

"Sure. I'll be there in half an hour."

_Duncan's POV_

"Wow, princess called me after all this time." Looked at the clock.

"I gotta get ready for my game with princess."He said excited

After Duncan got out of the shower he blow dried his hair and restyled his Mohawk and put all of his percings back in. Then he looked for something to wear. He decided on a black skull shirt with a tan long sleeve shirt under it, with a pair of baggy jeans and his red converse sneakers.

_Courtney's POV_

"Ok, Duncan said yes so now I need to find something to wear."

After taking a shower and washing her hair she decided on wearing a white v-neck tee-shirt with her black and white hand warmers and a pair of black skinny jeans and her black converse sneakers.

"Now I just wait for Duncan to come and get me." She said both excited and nervous.

_Courtney's POV_

Courtney heard Duncan ring the door bell, and ran to the door.

"Hi Duncan!"She said excited and while smiling

"Hey Princess, it's been a while" he said with his signature smirk

"It's been years since I heard someone call me that."

"Are you finally admitting that you like your nick-name?"He said smugly

"Let me think…no!"

"Sure…so are you ready to go?"

"As far as I know."

"So let's go!"

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Here we are!"

"So are you ready to lose to me?"Courtney said cockily

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, are you ready to lose to me?"

"You wanna bet?"

"Depends, what's the bet?"

"If you lose I get to take you out for the rest of the week."

"And if I win…"

"You get to choose my punishment."

"How about, you have to do whatever I say for a week?"

"Deal" Extends hand

"Deal" Shakes Duncan hand

_Two Hours Later_

"Well that was fun."

"I still can't believe you beat me Princess."

"Told ya so!"

"Yea, so what time do you want me to come over?"

"Umm…10:00, 10:30."

"Alright, want me to bring anything?"

"Yeah, your gonna need to bring enough clothes for a week, cause your going to stay at my house for the week."

"Ohhh… is the Princess suggesting something?"

"In your dreams perv, I have a guest room and that's where your staying."

"Ok…"

"And that's where you will stay at night."

"Ok…"

"I'm serious, if you come into my room I will hurt you, and you know I'm not afraid to either."

"Yea, I remember."

"Good."

_A few minutes later_

"Here we are."

"Alright, well remember 10:30 tomorrow."

"What no reward?"

"For what?"

"Uhh…"

"That's what I thought."

"Bye"

"Fine…see you tomorrow."

_What do you think? Like it and want me to continue? Don't like it and want me to stop? Love it and want to marry it? Or hate it and want to burn it and then dance on its ashes? If you want me to continue then I'm going to need five good reviews about this story._

_Peace and Love, MidnightBlueMoon179_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello people, I have returned with another chapter of "Best Day of My Life". Let's see what evil activities Courtney has in store for Duncan. I want to give E-D-Songy-12 a thank you for being the first person to review my story, so thanks. Now to the disclaimer._

_Disclaimer – I don't own TDI or Final Destination 3, so don't try to sue me, you will fail, ha - ha!_

_Courtney's POV_

Courtney heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door to find Duncan waiting for her.

"Hey Princess!"

"I really wish you would stop calling me that."She lied to herself.

_No you don't, you love it when he calls you that._

_No I don't._

_Yes you do._

_Who asked you anyways?_

_Whatever, you know you love it._

_No I don't end of conversation._

"That's not how you felt yesterday."

"Uhh, yea it is, anyways come in."

_Liar!_

_Shut up!_

"Wow, nice place Princess."He said sounding impressed

"Thanks, come on i'll show you to your room."

"Lead the way."He said

Duncan followed Courtney up the stairs and around the corner to his room. Courtney opened the door to his room and he was in shock. Courtney's guest room was huge, it had a flat screen, mini fridge, King sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheets, a computer desk, a huge closet, a bookshelf, and a nightstand.

"Wow!"

"What do you mean wow?"

"This room is big"

"Yeah, but my room is bigger"

"How much bigger?"

"Bigger"

"Can I see?"

"Sure, but this will be the only time I let you in my room."

_If you don't like him then why are you letting him in your room?_

_Because he wanted to see it._

_Or maybe you wanted an excuse to get him in your room._

_No thank you, as much as I like Duncan – _

_Ha you just admitted it _

_No I didn't, now shut up!_

_You like him you wanna' marry him!_

_No I don't._

_You're lying again._

_NO I'M NOT!_

_Yes you are._

_No I'm not and I'm not listening to you anymore._

"_Sure, sure"_

Duncan followed Courtney around the corner and to a room with a door that had a crown painted on it, and under the words you could see the word _Princess_ in gold paint. Courtney opened the door and Duncan looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Courtney's room was bigger than the other room but had pretty much all the same stuff: flat screen, mini fridge, King sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheets, computer desk, huge closet, bookshelf, and a nightstand. The only difference was that Courtney had a hot tub and on her nightstand was the tiny wooden skull that Duncan gave her when she left TDI.

Courtney looked over at Duncan whose jaw was pretty much on the floor and said "Told you my room was bigger"

Duncan looked around the room and saw the small skull that he gave her.

Duncan walked over to the nightstand, picked up the skull and said "Aww, you still have this?"

Courtney turned around and saw what Duncan was holding.

"Yes and put it back."

"On you're getting protective over the things I gave you, wow, you have it bad princess."

Courtney walks over to Duncan and starts whispering in his ear.

"You know what, I do like the skull."

"I knew it"

"And you know what else?"

Duncan shook his head no.

"If you don't put it back where you found it, I'm gona dropkick you"

Duncan put the skull back and walked back to his room and put all of his stuff in the closet then went down stairs and saw Courtney making popcorn.

Courtney turned around and asked Duncan "So, do you wanna' watch a movie?"

"What did you have I mind?"

"Wanna' watch _Final Destination 3_?

"Sure"

_½ an hour later_

Courtney is crawled up in a ball on Duncan's lap, and Duncan is no better, because when Courtney put her head down, her hair fell on Duncan and he shrieked like Katie and Sadie, did when they saw Justin, or when Katie and Sadie see Trent. Courtney couldn't help but to laugh.

"That's not funny."

"If you heard your shriek you would be laughing too, you sounded like Katie and Sadie."

"Whatever."

_After the movie_

"Thank god the movie's done."

"Aww… were you scared Princess?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going to take a nap."

"Ok, be ready for demeaning manual labor when you wake up."

"Come on, Princess, I don't want to."

"Well, you have two options, one, do the work now or two, do the work after you take a nap."

"Fine, i'll do the work now. What's first?"

"Here the list."

Duncan looks at the list.

"Oh come on Princess, your gona make me do house work?"

"Uh - huh. And when you're done, you can get started on the second list."

"Second list!?"

Courtney hands Duncan the second list.

"Courtney, this is all stuff you could get done at the nail salon."

"I know, but why pay when you have someone who can do it for free."

"You are a cruel woman Princess."

"I know."

_What do you think? Like it and want me to continue? Don't like it and want me to stop? Love it and want to marry it? Or hate it and want to burn it and then dance on its ashes? If you want me to continue then I'm going to need five good reviews about this story._

_Peace and Love,_

_MidnightBlueMoon179_

_**(Just so you know, Duncan will be tortured in the next chapter, but i'm going to need some help with the next few chapters because I have to make a newspaper a t school and that's really all my mind can handle because it needs to be done by the 27**__**th**__** and its nowhere near done. Sorry**____**)**_


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Okay, this story is hold, because if have major writers block for the following stories:**

_**50 Questions**_

_**Best Day of My Life**_

_**What Happens In Vegas**_

**So, these stories will be on hold for a while. But, for whatever weird reason it is only for these stories, so, I want all my fan type peoples to give me ideas for new stories, and then I'll choose the five I like the best and from there, a new story will be born.**

**So rememeber, help me with the current stories and send in your ideas and then vote. You'll get partial credit for the story and recoginition for the story idea and stuffs.**

**I'm really sorry about the stories. I'll try to work on them.**


	4. Another Annoucement

**I HAVE GREAT NEWS! **There is a new story in the works! It's my version of _Titanic_ with the TDI cast and an alternate ending. I'm going to put it up when I'm done with writing and editing the first chapter. Then I have to type it up and all this other extra stuffs. Not to mention I don't really have a lot of time because I have regents and graduation and my performance of _Guys and Dolls Jr._

(And don't worry, I'm still working on my other stories for all you faithful readers.)

Peace and Love,

MidnightBlueMoon179


	5. Announcement

Umm...hey guys. I know it's been a good while since I've posted on here so if anybody actually stuck around, I'm really sorry for making you wait so long. I would give you guys a list of excuses but I don't think you really care. So I just wanted to let you guys know that a few changes are going happen:

(1) I'm gonna be rewriting some of the stories. The stories that are already finished won't be changed, I'll probably just do some extra editing.

(2) I'm gonna be deleting some stories due to my lack of ability to continue writing them. I'll let you guys know which one's in the event that anyone wants to take the story over (which I'm rather doubtful will happen)

(3) I'm going to try to finish the stories, but I honestly can't make any promises that I will. (SORRY!)

I think that's everything. If anyone has an questions, comments, or concerns, just PM me and I'll do what I can. ~MidnightBlueMoon179


End file.
